A dual clutch is known from EP 1 524 446 A1 for coupling an engine-side input shaft to two different output shafts arranged coaxially in relation to each other. The dual clutch has a first clutch and a second clutch, wherein the respective clutch has a pressure plate that is axially movable relative to a counterplate for engaging the respective clutch with the associated output shaft. In addition, a co-rotating clutch cover is provided that is bolted to a second counterplate which in turn is bolted to the first counterplate. In addition, a fixed actuating device is provided for moving the first pressure plate and/or the second pressure plate. The actuating device is bolted and axially fixed to a transmission housing of a motor vehicle transmission. At the engine side, the first counterplate of the dual clutch is connected via a flexible plate (flexplate) to a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
There is a long-felt need to simplify the installation of the dual clutch on the transmission and internal combustion engine, even when the participating components may have tolerance-related manufacturing inaccuracies.